Én a farkasokkal!
by Wolf-hime-chan
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Sakura próbál elmenekülni szörnyű múltja elől, amiről csak Hinata tud. De minden próbálkozása hiábavalóvá válik Sasuke megjelenésével, aki múltja szinte megegyezik az övével.
1. Chapter 1 Találkozás

**A/N: Hello! Ez az első storym, amit valaha írtam. A kedvenc párosomat (SasuSaku) választottam hozzá. Remélem tetszeni fog! Szívesen fogadom a kritikát és javaslatokat, hogy min javítsak. Ha van valami ötletetek, amit szeretnétek, ha beletennék, kommentben írjátok meg!**

**Jó olvasást!**

**A Naruto és a benne szereplő karakterek Kishimoto Masashi tulajdonát képezik, én csak kölcsönvettem őket. Sajnos.**

beszéd: ,, bla bla"

_gondolatok: , bla bla'_

**Sakura belső éne : „ bla bla"**

**_emlékek: ,, bla bla"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Én a farkasokkal?<strong>

**1. rész  
>(Találkozás)<br>**

**,,For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack." -Rudyard Kipling****  
><strong>**-,,A falka ereje a farkas,és a farkas ereje a falka."**

**Sakura nézőpontjából:**

Sakura Haruno vagyok 17 éves és árva. Zöld szemeim és rövid rózsaszín hajam van. Igen, jól hallottátok RÓZSASZÍN és TERMÉSZETES! Utálom, ha a hajammal piszkálnak és, ha már itt tartunk elég lobbanékony a természetem. A legjobb barátnőmet Hyuga Hinatának hívják. 17 éves, hosszú, lilás fekete haja van és halvány levendula színű szemei pupillák nélkül (az egész Hyuga családnak ilyen szeme van). Elég félénk és visszahúzódó lány, de ha szükséges kimondja, amit gondol és kiáll a barátaiért. Ő volt az első barátnőm. 7 évesen ismerkedtem meg vele, de erről majd később.

Még néhány infó a többi barátnőmről:

Ino Yamanaka vagyis Ino-malacka (vagy a mindenki által ismert nevén: Pletyka Királynő. Nem véletlen ez a neve a suliban, higgyetek nekem). Hosszú, világos szőke haja van és égszínkék szemei. 17 éves. Egyfolytában vásárolna, ha tehetné és a legtöbb fiú a lábainál hever.

Tenten Kunai (A/N: nincs vezetékneve ezért adtam neki egyet, remélem nem gond :)) ugyancsak 17 éves. Barna szeme és csokoládébarna haja van, amit MINDIG két kontyban hord. Szeret sportolni, nagyon jó a küzdősportokban és imádja a fegyvereket. Szinte akármilyen hegyes dologból képes veszélyes fegyvert csinálni (tőle tanultam meg, hogy hogyan csináljak tollból hatásos önvédelmi eszközt).

Vissza magamhoz:

CSÖRR-CSÖRR-CSÖRR (ébresztőóra *.*)

_, Idióta óra hallgass már!'_

CSÖRR-CSÖRR-CSÖRR

_, Elegem van!' _*BAMM*

,,A francba!... Már megint eltörtem egy ébresztőórát! Ez vagy a 10. volt ebben a hónapban!"

**,, Az ő hibája! Minek kellett felébresztenie!"**

_, Igazad van'_

**,, Mint mindig"**

_, -.-''… '_

Ránéztem a telefonom órájára: 07:00

,, Úristen, el fogok késni!"

Gyorsan berohantam a fürdőszobába. Először letusoltam utána fogat mostam. A szobámban magamra kapkodtam a ruháim( egy fekete passzos farmert és egy vérvörös, pánt nélküli toppot fekete _Bad Girl_ felirattal)Azután berohantam a konyhába, bekaptam egy pirítóst, csomagoltam néhány paradicsomot és epret az ebédem mellé.

Megnézetem hány óra: 07:35

,, O.o A francba, ha nem futok, el fogok késni!"

Felkaptam a táskám és kirohantam az ajtón.

**,, Nem felejtettél el valamit?"**

_, Mit felejtettem volna el?'_

**,, Mondjuk a cipődet felvenni! Idióta!"**

_, Tényleg! Papucsban jöttem el, fenébe! És nem vagyok idióta!'_

Visszafutottam, felvettem a fekete Converseimet és újra elkezdtem rohanni a suli felé.

07:55-re be is értem.

_, Huhh már azt hittem el fogok késni. Hol lehetnek Hináék?'_

,, Áhh… Ott vannak"

Odasétáltam hozzájuk.

,, Sziasztok, csajok!"

,, Szi-szi-szia Saku-chan!"- köszönt Hinata.

,, Reggelt Plakát Homlok! Már megint összetörted az órád?"

,, Ino-malacka! És igen , de csak magának köszönheti, amiért mindig felébreszt. Tudod, hogy utálok korán kelni!"

,, Ha-ha-ha Saku azért ÉBRESZTŐóra, mert az a dolga, hogy felébresszen! Amúgy reggelt"- mondta Ten.

,, Találhatna más elfoglaltságot is minthogy engem idegesít reggelente azzal az idióta csörgésével! Grrr…"

,, Saku te egyszerűen reménytelen eset vagy, ugye tudsz róla?"- kérdezet Ten még mindig nevetve.

,, Tudom, de ti így szerettek, nem igaz?"- nevettem rájuk.

,, D-de S-saku-chan"- szólt Hina félénken.

,, Amúgy hallottátok mit beszélnek a suliban?"- vigyorgott Ino.

,, Nem… De nem is érdekel…"

,, Jajj Plakát Homlok, olyan ünneprontó tudsz lenni, de attól még elmondom. Jön 2 új srác az suliba és állítólag nagyon helyesek. ''- kezdte Ino még nagyobb vigyorral az arcán.

CSENG-CSENG-CSENG (csengettek a suliban*.*)

,, Me-me-menjünk mielőtt elké-ké-késünk."- javasolta Hina.

,, OK" – mondtuk hárman egyszerre és elindultunk az osztálytermünk felé. (Hina és én osztálytárasak vagyunk, míg Ino-malacka és Tenten másik osztályba járnak.)

BENT AZ OSZTÁLYBAN:

A tanár szokása szerint késett és csak az óra vége előtt 10 perccel esett be. _,Tipikus'_

,,Jó reggelt osztály! Ma csatlakozik hozzánk két új diák. Legyetek velük kedvesek!"- figyelmeztetett minket az osztályfőnökünk Kakashi-sensei. Ezután bejött a terembe két irtó helyes fiú. Az egyikőjüknek szőke haja és gyönyörű tengerkék szemei voltak. Hatalmas rókavigyor ült a képén. Sötét farmert és narancssárga pólót viselt, aminek az ujjai feketék voltak, de amire a legjobban felfigyeltem, azok az arcán lévő,,csíkok" voltak. Az arca mindkét oldalán volt 3-3,,csík", ami leginkább egy állat bajszára vagy sebhelyekre emlékeztetett. De nem ő volt az, akire igazán felfigyeltem, hanem a második srác. Fekete farmer volt rajta sötétkék pólóval, amiben tökéletesen látszott a felsőteste kidolgozása, és hadd tegyem hozzá, hogy igencsak sexy volt. Hollófekete haja egy csirke hátsófelére emlékeztetett, máson elég röhejesen nézett volna ki, de neki valahogy jól állt. Hófehér bőre még jobban kihangsúlyozta sötét, ónix fekete szemeit. Még soha életemben nem láttam ilyen tiszta fekete szemeket és, ahogy végigpásztázta velük az osztályt volt a tekintetében valami rideg és elutasító. Ennek ellenére, amikor találkozott a pillantásunk egyszerűen elvesztem a gyönyörű fekete ónixokban.

_, Ajjaj, azt hiszem, pirulok! Pedig ezt a reakciót még egy fiú se váltottak ki belőlem!'_

,, Naruto Uzumaki vagyok, dattebayo!"- ordította a Szöszi kirántva engem az álomvilágomból.

,, Hn… Sasuke Uchiha."- mondta a fekete hajú srác mély hangján.

,, Már csak két üres szék van az osztályban, foglaljatok helyet!"- utasította őket Kakashi-sensei.

Az a két hely történetesen Hina-chan és mellettem volt. Naruto gyorsan leült Hinata mellé, míg Sasuke elindult felém.

**,,Hé, nézd, idejön! Támadd le kiscsaj!*csorog a nyála***

_, Nem!... hogy lehet nekem ilyen perverz énem?'_

**,,Ha én perverz vagyok, akkor te is, mert én, te vagyok"**

_, Nem is igaz' *csorog a nyála és bámulja Sasukét*_

**,, Igen, azt látom -.-''… Akkor miért is csorog a nyálad és fantáziálsz, mint én?"**

_, Fogd be'_

**,, Ha! Tehát igazam van!'**

_, …'_

Míg én úgymond _belső énemmel_ vitatkoztam, Sasuke leült mellém. Az össze lány a teremben elkezdett gyilkos pillantásokat lövellni felém (amire a saját gyilkos pillantásommal feleltem és mindannyian betojtak), Ha! Kis beszari libák!'

,, Hello! Sakura Haruno vagyok, örvendek!"- üdvözöltem új padtársamat.

,, Hn…",_ Igazán bő válasz -.-'' '_

,, Köszöntem, ha nem tűnt volna fel!"

,, Hn…"

,, Ilyenkor általában vissza szoktak köszönni!"

,, Fogd be! Idegesítesz!"- válaszolt Sasuke hideg, bunkó hangon.

Ezzel sikerült kipukkasztania azt a bizonyos rózsaszín burkot, amit vele kapcsolatban alkottam.

,, Bunkó"- szűrtem a fogam közt.

,, Mit mondtál?" – kérdezte, és mintha egy pillanatra vörösen izzottak volna fel a szemei. De nem fogom neki megmutatni, hogy megijesztett, ezért megismételtem kicsit hangosabban.

,, BUNKÓ!"- na, jó, nem kicsit, hanem sokkal hangosabban.

Erre Sasuke csak még dühösebb lett, amikor már azt hittem meg akar ütni (nem mintha sikerült volna neki, 7 éves korom óta erősebb és gyorsabb vagyok az átlagnál), megszólalt a csengő.

CSENG-CSENG-CSENG

Ekkor megjelent Naruto Hinával.

**A/N: Hát ennyi lenne az első rész remélem azért olvasható volt. Kíváncsi vagyok a véleményetekre, úgyhogy légyszi írjátok meg.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 A titok

**A/N: Hello! Itt a második fejezet! Ez egy kicsit hosszabbra sikerült mint az első.  
><strong>

**Jó olvasást!**

**A Naruto és a benne szereplő karakterek Kishimoto Masashi tulajdonát képezik, én csak kölcsönvettem őket. Sajnos.  
><strong>

beszéd: ,, bla bla"

_gondolatok: , bla bla'_

**Sakura belső éne : „ bla bla"**

_**emlékek, álmok: ,, bla bla"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Én a farkasokkal?<strong>

**2. rész  
>(A titok)<br>**

**,,For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack." -Rudyard Kipling****  
><strong>**-,,A falka ereje a farkas, és a farkas ereje a falka."**

_Ismétlés:_

_,, BUNKÓ!"- na, jó, nem kicsit, hanem sokkal hangosabban._

_Erre Sasuke csak még dühösebb lett, amikor már azt hittem meg akar ütni (nem mintha sikerült volna neki, nem egy ember megpróbálta már és senkinek sem sikerült. 7 éves korom óta erősebb és gyorsabb vagyok az átlagnál), megszólalt a csengő._

_CSENG-CSENG-CSENG_

_Ekkor megjelent Naruto Hinával._

**Sakura nézőpontjából:**

,, Hey, Teme! Bemutatom Hinata Hyugát!"- szólt Naruto, majd Hinához fordulva folytatta-,,Hinata-chan, ez itt Sasuke Uchiha, vagyis Teme!"

Mindeközben Hinata csak egyre pirosabb lett_., Nocsak a mi kis Hina-chanunk elkezdett felnőni, nade pont egy ilyen idiótát kellett kiszemelnie? Mindegy, ha neki ő kell, hát legyen!'_ Mikor Naruto észrevette Hinata pirulását, a homlokára tette a kezét és megkérdezte:

,, Hé, Hinata-chan jól vagy? Nagyon pirosnak tűnsz, pedig nem érzem, hogy lázas lennél!"- próbált a Szöszi rájönni Hina bajára, aki erre csak még jobban elpirult. _, Istenem, hogy lehet valaki ekkor idióta?'_ Úgy döntöttem megmentem barátnőm az ájulástól.

,, Hello én Sakura Haruno vagyok, Hinata barátnője. Nagyon örvendek!"- igyekeztem kedves lenni Hina-chan kedvéért.

,, Hello Sakura-chan! Naruto Uzumaki vagyok és én is örülök a találkozásnak!"- lelkendezett Naruto, majd hozzá tette- ,, Megkérhetnélek titeket arra, hogy megmutassátok nekünk, hogy hol lesz a következő óránk, mert nem igazán ismerjük még ki magunkat a suliban."

,, Persze, nagyon szívesen, mutasd az órarended!"- elvettem a felém nyújtott órarendet és átnéztem.

,, Ugyan az az órarendetek, mint az enyém és Hináé. Gyertek velünk és megmutatjuk, hogy merre vannak a termek."

,, Köszönjük Sakura-chan" –hálálkodott Naruto.

,,Hn…" (tippelhettek ki mondta)

,, Ohh… a bőbeszédűség hercege"- fintorogtam.

,, HAHAHA… ez jó volt Sakura-chan! Ezt megkaptad Teme!- tört ki Narutoból a röhögés.

Erre csak egy sötét pillantás volt a válasz Sasukétól, amire a saját gyilkos tekintetemmel feleltem. A feszültség elkezdett nőni, Hinata észlelve a haragom közbeszólt mielőtt még elveszteném a türelmem, és megint kinyitnám azt a nagy szám, így utólag visszagondolva annak tutira nem lett volna jó vége. _, Hiába is, Hinata túl jól ismer'_

,, Sz-sze-szerintem induljunk m-mi-mielőtt elkésünk töriről."- hebegte.

,,Rendben"

,,GYERÜNK"

,,Hn..."- kíváncsi vagyok, hogy ez szónak számít-e egyátalán, bár nem hiszem -.-'

**~UGORJUNK AZ EBÉDIDŐ ELŐTTI ÓRA VÉGÉHEZ~(A/N: nem történt semmi érdekes, így nem akartam senkit untatni)**

,,VÉGRE EBÉÉÉÉÉD! Ugye van ramen is?"- (vajon ki ordíthatta ezt? xD)

,, Ne üvölts a fülembe idióta!"- és jól fejbe vágtam Narutot.

,,Aúúú... Ez most miért volt Sakura-chan?"

,, Hn...Dobe!"

,, Minek neveztél, TEME?"

,,Nyu-nyu-nyugodj meg N-n-naruto-kun!- hebegte Hina az ájulás szélén állva. Szegény lány akárhányszor egy kicsit jobban zavarba jön rögtön elájul.

,,Oké-oké"

,, Menjünk ebédelni és akkor bemutatlak titeket a banda többi tagjának!"- sürgettem őket.

,, INDULJUNK! MÁR VÁR AZ EBÉÉD!"- Megint fejbe akartam vágni Narutot amiért kishíján beszakította a dobhártyámat, de ezúttal Sasuke megelőzött.

,,Hn...Fogd be Dobe!

,, Jééé... beszél"- mondtam tettetett csodálkozással és közben igyekeztem a lehető legártatlanabb képet vágni hozzá. Majdnem nem sikerült visszafognom a nevetést, amikor megláttam az arckifejezését. De amint Narutoból előtört a röhögés én sem bírtam tovább visszatartani. Erre Sasuke megpróbált lyukat égetni a fejembe a puszta tekintetével. Kulcsszó: próbált.

_, Mostmár kezd idegesítő lenni az állandó szótlansága és hogy egyfolytában ilyen savanyú képet vág. Mintha én tehetnék róla, hogy **valaki** citromot reggelizett!'_

**,, Ezt csak azért mondod, mert nem akarod beismerni hogy tetszik!"**

_,Nem igaz!'_

**,, Ne is próbáld tagadni! Te vagyok úgyhogy tudom, hogy mi jár a fejedben * elővetíti a perverz képeket*"**

_, Ezeket nem is én hanem TE fantáziálgattad! És amúgy is arrogáns és bunkó és gyönyörű szemei vannak és... várjunk csak, az utolsót húzd ki, nem hiszem el hogy ezt gondoltam, ez is csak miattad van !'_

**,,Elpirultál, mond hogy nincs igazam"**

_,Én...'_

**,, Ha, tehát igazam van!*győzedelmes vigyor*"**

_,...'_

,, Saku-chan...Saku-chan...SAKU-CHAN!"- rántott ki Hinata kiabálása a gondolataimból.

,, Bocs... mondtál valamit? Egy kicsit elkalandoztam..." Tényleg jól elbambulhattam, ha Hinatának kiabálnia kellett, még nem hallottam Hinát kiabálni.

,,Cs-cs-csak azt, hogy i-indulnunk kellene, h-h-hogy le-legyen elég időnk e-e-ebédelni."

,,Oh OK menjünk" azzal elindultunk az iskola hátsó udvara felé.

,, Hé nem úgy volt hogy ebédelni megyünk?"- kérdezte Naruto

,, De..."

,,Akkor miért nem az ebédlőbe megyünk?"

,, M-m-mert mi a b-b-ban-bandával k-kint sz-sz-szoktunk e-e-ebédelni!- válaszolt Hina helyettem. Szegény még a szokásosnál is jobban dadogott és láttam rajta hogy igen sok munkájába kerül hogy ájulás nélkül be tudja fejezni a mondatát. Remélem azért a szégyenlőssége ellenére is sikerül elérnie hogy Naruto észre vegye.(Sajnos Narutonak, amekkora idióta, még akkor se esne le neki hogy mi van ha Hinata egy _,Szeretlek Naruto'_ felirattal a homlokán mászkálna)

,,De miért?" -akadékoskodott tovább Naruto.

,, Mert ilyenkor nincs senki a hátsó udvaron és jobban szeretünk nyugalomban enni, mint az ebédlőben, ami kész bolondokháza ilyenkor"- igyekeztem a lehető legtürelmesebben válaszolni.

,, Áá értem"- bár az arcáról éppen az ellenkezőjét lehetett leolvasni.

**,,Szerintem egy szót sem fogott fel abból amit mondtál, mert túlságosan lekötötte Hina-chan bámulása"**

_, Pedig már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy Hina érdekében be kell segítenem, de szerencsére úgy látszik Naruto még sem olyan reménytelen eset mint hittem. Amúgy meg te csak fogd be!'_

**,, Valaki még mindig haragszik amiért igazam volt, annak ellenére hogy nem ismered el...hihi..."**

_, *gyilkos pillantás*'_

**,, Oké-oké befogtam"**

Mindeközben kiértünk a hátsó udvarra, ahol a többiek már a szokásos helyünkön, egy hatalmas cseresznyefa alatt ültek. Miután odaértünk mis is elhelyezkedtünk és elővettük az ebédünket.

,, Sz-sz-sziasztok"

,, Hello"

,,Sziasztok"- mondták kórusban a többiek.

,, Van két új osztálytársunk. Szeretnénk nektek bemutatni őket." - kezdtem ,, A szöszit Hina-chan mellett Naruto Uzumakinak hívják."

,, Hello mindenkinek!"

,, A másik srácot akinek a haja egy csirke hátsójára hasonlít Sasuke Uchihának hívják!"

,, Hn... Hello"- mondta miközben úgy nézett rám, hogy a hideg futkosott tőle a hátamon.

_, Ööö... azt hiszem az előbb egy kicsit túllőttem a célon...'_

**,, Egyet kell hogy értsek O.o "**

_, Csak én érzem úgy vagy tényleg egy-két fokkal hidegebb lett körülöttünk?'_

**,, É-én is é-é-érzem"**

_, Ha még te is remegsz akkor én mit csináljak?'_

,**,N-nem tudom, d-de én most magadra ha-hagylak egy kicsit!"**

_, Áruló... -.-' '_

Mikor végeztem a kis magán beszélgetésemmel, folytattam a bemutatást és közeben igyekeztem úgy tenni mintha mi se történt volna.

,, A hosszú, szőke hajú lány Ino Yamanaka."

,, Hello Szépfiúk!"- integetett nyálcsorgatva. Senkinek nem látta rajtam kívül, de erre Shikamaru féltékenyen nézett Sasukéékra. Sajnálom szegény srácot, már nagyon régóta ismerik egymást és tudom hogy Ino egyáltalán nem közömbös neki, de Inot túlságosan leköti a flörtölés ahhoz hogy észrevegye ami az orra előtt van.

,, A barna hajú lányt Tenten Kunainak hívják."

,,Sziasztok"

,, A hosszú, fekete hajú fiút, akinek olyan a szeme mint Hinának, Neji Hyugának hívják. Ő Hinata unokatestvére."

,, Hn... Hello'

,, A srác aki mindjárt elalszik Shikamaru Nara."

,, Kellemetlen"

,, A fiúnak piros háromszögekkel az arcán Kiba Inuzuka a neve, a kutyája pedig Akamaru."

,, Halihó"

,, Óó, Sakura, Hinata hallottátok, hogy mi történt tegnap?"- kérdezte Kiba

,,N-n-nem"

,, Reggel mondták a hírek, hogy tegnap éjjel egy hatalmas fekete szörnyeteg megölt egy 35 éves tudóst, Takeshi Kogorót."

,, N-n-nem ő volt a v-v-vezető a-asszisztens a-azokban az á-á-állat k-kíséletekben, a-amiről m-mi-mindenki b-be-beszél?"

,, Azt hiszem" - vont vállat Kiba

,,E-e-ez sz-szö-szörnyű!"

,, Szerintem megérdemelte!" - jelentettem ki határozottan és vetettem egy sokatmondó pillantást Hinára, aki egyből elsápadt és a vállamra tette a kezét nyugtatás képpen. Ő az egyedüli aki tudja hogy mi történt a családommal _**akkor éjjel**_... és az egész azok a hülye tudósok és a borzalmas kísérleteik érdekében történt. Ha az emberek tudnák valójában milyen kísérletek folynak ott... Azóta is gyűlölöm és megvetem őket!

Mivel Hinán és rajtam kívül senki nem tudja mi történt velem, így mindenki furcsán nézett rám az előbbi megjegyzésem miatt. Mivel nem akarom nekik elmondani az igazat de hazudni sem akartam a barátaimnak, így egy úgymond fél igazsággal magyaráztam a kijelentésem.

,, Azért mert egyáltalán nem értek egyet az állatkísérletekkel, nekik is ugyanúgy vannak érzéseik, mint nekünk embereknek. Amúgy szerintem valamelyik kísérleti példányuk ölhette meg, akkor pedig még jobban megérdemelte, mivel valószínűleg borzalmas dolgokat művelhettek szerencsétlennel. Véleményem szerint megérdemelte az elégtételt."

**,,Hé észrevetted, hogy hogy viselkedett Naruto és Sasuke amíg te elmondtad a ki beszédedet?"**

_, Igen... Mióta Kiba felhozta ezt a témát azóta Naruto folyamatosan furcsa pillantásokat küld Sasuke felé és mindketten elég feszültnek tűnnek valamiért. Nem mintha Sasukén sok érzelem látszódna, de attól még ős is feszültebbnek tűnik.'_

**,, Szerinted nekik is lehet valami közük az _Ő_ dolgaihoz?"**

_,Nem tudom de ha igen akkor-'_

,, Ehe he he nekünk most mennünk kell, még van néhány elintéznivalónk. Sziasztok!" Szakította félbe Naruto a gondolataimat és mire végigmondta a mondatát már szinte el is tűnt Sasukéval együtt.

,, Ezek gyorsan leléptek"- jegyezte meg Kiba.

CSENG-CSENG-CSENG (suli csengő :P)

,, Me-me-mennünk kel ó-ó-órára!"

,, Rendben. Menjünk Hina-chan! Ten-chan, Ino-malacka majd holnap talizunk!"

_**~ o o ~ o o ~ o o ~ o o ~ o o ~ o o ~ o o ~ o o ~**_

Az utolsó pár óránk gyorsan eltelt. Szinte semmire sem emlékszem belőlük, mert egész végig Sasukén és Naruton járt az eszem. Vajon miért viselkedtek ilyen furcsán ? és vajon mi közük le-

CSEN-CSENG-CSENG

Vége az utolsó órámnak is. Elköszöntem Hinatától és rögtön indultam is haza. Minél hamarabb haza szerettem volna érni, mert hamar le akartam feküdni. Ki kell magam pihenni holnapra mivel délután még dolgoznom is kell (valamiből meg kell élni az embernek ha nincsenek szülei). Egy _Cherry Café_ nevű kis kávézóban dolgozom. Szeretem a munkám mivel egy diákhoz képest elég jó a fizetésem és a főnököm is igen rendes.

Míg ezen töprengtem haza is értem. Gyorsan megírtam a leckém, összedobtam valami vacsorát, letusoltam, fogat mostam és bebújtam a takaró alá, azonban az az érzés hogy Narutonak és Sasukénak valami köze lehet _**ahhoz**_ az éjszakához és _**ahhoz**_ az emberhez nem hagyott nyugodni.

**,, Szerinted mit rejtegethetnek? Amilyen gyorsan eltűntek ebédnél... biztos hogy titkolnak valamit.. és annak a vala minek köze van a családod ha-"**

_, Ne mond ki! Nem akarok rá emlékezni! De ezek után én is biztos vagyok benne hogy igazad van, és akármi is legyen az...'_

,,...Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha készülj mert kiderítem a titkotokat bármibe kerüljön is"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ez lenne a második rész. Remélem olvashatóra sikerült. :) Újraolvastam az első részt és rájöttem hogy nem lett valami jó ezért amint lesz egy kis szabadidőm átírom a legrosszabbra sikerült részeket. :) Légyszi írjátok meg a véleményetek ezzel a résszel kapcsolatban ! A kritikákat is szívesen fogadom :)**


End file.
